


Lost and Found

by potatomatopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!, BUT DO NOT FRET!!!!!!!!!!, BUT SEUNGJJ, Characters might be a bit ooc, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I guess???, I love Isabella okay, M/M, Major-ish injury, Orphanage, SEUNG GIL ANG JJ BEING TENDER AND LOVING TOWARDS EACH OTHER, Self-Doubt, and flustered jj, and thats exactly the point of this fic!!!, i love affectionate seung gil holy shit, ohhhhhmygod, the main goal of these seungjjs seems to be mostly to shut jj up, this fic isn't different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomatopoop/pseuds/potatomatopoop
Summary: Three times Jean-Jacques lost his confidence, and three times an orphanage (and a seriously cute boyfriend) brought it back.





	

 

Behind the orphanage which Jean-Jacques frequented is a lake, which freezes into a perfect ice rink during the winter.

During his early days as a figure skater, he would get overly self-conscious sharing a rink with professional figure skaters, i.e. his own parents. Supportive as they were, JJ felt so small; so ridden with inferiority that at first, skating felt agonizing.

The eyes on him felt too heavy sometimes; a few times overwhelming him completely that his choreography would become too stiff, his knees too soft or his legs too frozen to do jumps at all. He survived his first few years in competitive figure skating with sheer determination to please his parents.

In middle school he was finally allowed to go on jogs by himself. A 12-hour sleep failed to put his mind off how he couldn’t land a triple Lutz, and the next morning he’d tried to outrun his thoughts. He ran so hard, allowing his labored breathing and aching muscles to empty his mind, only to find himself in an unfamiliar village which had more pines and evergreens than houses. He looked around and found the orphanage.

The building’s walnut brown façade made it stand out against the snow, desaturating the trees in the background. Its paint was chipped and faded at the edges, its wooden panels worn and old. Four stories high and an attic, its age made it look formidable with its well-polished windows gleaming in the first rays of morning sun. JJ looked up at the building in awe.

A set of footsteps woke him from his reverie. Turning sideways, he locked eyes with a pale girl around his age, clutching a bag of groceries with both arms. Her ivory-black hair stood out from underneath her cream parka, her eyes crinkling as she stepped within earshot from JJ.

“Good morning! Here for a visit?” she asked cheerily.

“No, I uh, I was just passing by,” (JJ still cringes at the memory of his first meeting with Isabella. It wasn’t like him to get so tongue-tied, much less around girls. Back in the moment, JJ considered kicking himself for being so lame.)

“I see. That’s too bad,”

“It’s just, I have school today but it would be cool to visit some other time…” JJ trailed off, not really feeling the words leave his own lips.

“That’d be great! Here, let me just-“ she started, fumbling around her parka and refusing when JJ offered to take the bag, “here’s our contact number!” she said with a sheepish grin.

“Right… Alright, thank you. It was nice to meet you,” he quipped, taking the contact card with one (shaky) hand and offering the other for a handshake.

“It sure was! Guess I’ll see you around?” she smiled, shaking JJ’s hand.

“Of course.”

He was late for first period.

The rest of the week passed by tantalizingly slow, and his parents weren’t letting him off a Saturday without practice, but they thankfully conceded when he said he wanted to do volunteer work. His parents and younger sister decided to come along, but that’s fine _it’s not like he’s trying to hit on anyone not like he found Isabella extremely attractive or anything he’s just trying to take a break off from practice and do charity work in the process!!!_

So on Saturday morning he’d dashed out the house with his backpack still containing his skating gear and textbooks, then excitedly bounced around the car waiting for his family to finish getting ready. The morning rush at the orphanage was a blur of introductions- he barely remembered the names of the family they were coincidentally scheduled with, but tried his best to interact with the Williams family as they prepared breakfast for over 60 children. He definitely wasn’t stealing glances at Isabella.

While his parents and the other group of volunteers went off to the library with the crates of books the Williams family brought, a group of (very excited) kids who had taken a liking to JJ had dragged him out the back exit.

JJ took one look at the frozen lake and dashed back inside to grab his skates.

 

***********

 

JJ’s students erupted in a mix of applause and cheers as he came out of his spin smoothly, elegantly pulling off his last pose.

“So,” JJ huffed, catching his breath as he skidded to a halt at the edge of the rink and shakily took his water bottle from the Korean skater. A group of young teenagers stopped their hockey game to watch him skate his new program, and were still cheering for him. “What did you think?”

“Sexy, as always.” Seung Gil remarked with an eyebrow raised.

JJ almost choked on his water. “Seung Gil… is this you? Are you not feeling well?”

“You’re an asshole. This is the program you were skeptical about? JJ, it’s _breathtaking_. Not to mention you choreographed that program _by yourself,”_ Seung Gil paused to frown at him and cross his arms. “It was beautiful. What the everloving fuck convinced you into thinking it wasn’t good enough?”

“I…” JJ cleared his throat, caught off-guard at being praised by Seung Gil. “Babe, I can’t believe you just complimented me.”

“I did not. You were being stupid. I simply stated facts,” Seung Gil replied coldly. “Also, you have sunburns. Follow me.”

JJ waved at his students, gesturing that he’d be back shortly. He grabs his blade guards from a nearby bench and follows Seung Gil inside the orphanage. He looks down on his arms and winces at his sunburns, feeling his neck sting with more burns. He mentally kicks himself for leaving his jacket, reasoning out that he would sweat harder with it on.

Seung Gil instructs him to wait in the guestroom they’re staying in while he retrieves some sunburn cream. JJ does exactly this, taking off his unreasonably thin shirt and examining his skin for blisters and flinching at the reddened skin.

Seung Gil returns a few minutes later with his refilled water bottle and a small jar of cream. He shuts the door and sits behind JJ on the bed, examining the skin between his shoulder blades.

“Shit, these ones look nasty,” he says with a hiss.

“Kiss the pain away, then,” JJ answers playfully, grinning over his shoulder.

JJ gasps silently when Seung Gil actually kisses the base of his nape.

“Like this?” Seung Gil asks, feigning innocence, and proceeds to place butterfly kisses down his back and across his shoulders. JJ feels blood rush to his face and he covers it with both hands, letting out a long exhale.

 _Is this real life?_ JJ thinks, but decides to keep his mouth shut in case Seung Gil stops in annoyance.

“I hated seeing you so unconfident, JJ.” Kiss, kiss, kiss.

“You were so beautiful out there.” He was kissing down his upper arm now.

“But you were so hesitant, like you didn’t know.” Kiss, kiss, kiss.

“I love your skating, your confidence, your big heart,” he moves around JJ, holding his hand.

He looks into JJ’s eyes, and kisses his knuckles. “I love you.”

JJ worried that his face might just melt off.

 

***********

 

He’d torn a ligament in his ankle four months before Skate Canada. His doctor promptly put him off the ice for two months.

There was a publicized report, of course, but he assured everyone that he was fine. JJ decided this wouldn’t get him down. He would train his upper body whenever possible. He would watch tons of figure skating videos, pester Seung Gil on social media, improve his diet, listen to and create new music, write back to his fans; that’s what he’d do. This lasted one week, and on a quiet Wednesday evening he stared hopelessly at his cast and compulsively began crying in his room.

He doesn’t- he couldn’t piece together how he’d make it to Skate Canada with so little time to refine his programs. His thoughts spilled onto each other and spiraled out of control, pulling at his sinews until he was numb with feeling too much. After the initial shock of grief, the hollowness felt even worse.

His food started to taste bland. He stopped using social media – he didn’t want videos of Phichit’s combination jumps on Instagram. He felt bitter seeing photos of Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri’s morning jogs on Twitter. And Seung Gil – ah, his dear Seung Gil.

JJ suddenly didn’t know how to talk to him. He was initially shocked at this development – Seung Gil was his _home_. During breaks and after long days at practice, he’d always look forward to talking to Seung Gil. Now his mind wouldn’t latch onto any funny replies to Seung Gil’s texts, he couldn’t bring up any interesting topics to start conversations with. He guiltily stopped answering his calls. He’d settle for short, half-hearted messages, the occasional emoji if Seung Gil gets too worried.

Nothing excited him anymore. For the love of god, he couldn't even _pretend_ he was fine. JJ felt perpetually exhausted and unmotivated – he noticed these, and he felt detached and alienated in his own skin. He doesn’t understand why he feels so empty – isn’t he the King? This is nothing, he’d been through worse, surely he could come out of this…

 

JJ was woken up by his siblings one morning, ratting on in rapid French that he should hurry and get ready because they were going on a picnic.

“Alright! Alright, give me twenty minutes,”

“Ten!” they chimed in unison.

“Ten it is, then. Shoes off the bed, please! I’m not making waffles for a month if you guys don’t quit jumping on my bed.” They dashed out the room, giggling. His parents must be really worried about his sour behavior; he figured he’d try to be cheerful today, to the very least.

 

The car’s engine died down and he snapped back into consciousness – they were at the orphanage. JJ intuitively felt warmer at the sight of the building as happy memories flooded his mind.

JJ drew most of his motivation from the kids at the orphanage - their wild cheers and their eagerness to learn; the toothy grins and the sparkling eyes as they landed a jump for the first time. Their love for JJ was raw and pure, and all he had to do when he was in a slump was drop by the orphanage and listen to their laughter as they tell the most absurd stories.

They got down from the car and walked straight to the back of the building and were greeted with cheers and banners of JJ’s initials. JJ’s face cracked into a grin, warmth spreading through him despite the biting cold of the snow.

The kids started pushing him onto a chair on the ice, placing a cardboard crown on his head once he was seated. The older ones pushed him around the rink and the crowd was suddenly _singing Theme of King JJ_ and JJ couldn’t stop his laughter as it was pushed out of his lungs until he had tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Look! It’s Mama!” one of the kids suddenly yelled, pointing excitedly towards the pathway.

JJ turned his head and physically felt his heart drop to his stomach. Seung Gil was there, running towards him. JJ momentarily forgot he couldn’t walk and almost stood up to meet him.

Seung Gil abandons his suitcase midway to run faster and pulls him into a hug, his momentum nearly knocking them both onto the frozen lake. (Thankfully, all he knocks off is the cardboard crown.) JJ doesn’t hear the applause, doesn’t hear the wolf-whistles as he cries silently onto Seung Gil’s shoulders. He doesn’t even know why he’s crying, but he can’t stop the tears and hiccups-

“You idiot. You _absolute buffoon._ How dare you worry me like that?” Seung Gil scolds, hitting his head. “Don’t do that again,” he fumed, voice dropping dangerously low.

Seung Gil bends down to pick up the cardboard crown as JJ quickly tries to hide his tears. He’s surprised when Seung Gil kisses the top of his head, then replaces his crown.

“Jeez, JJ. You’re such a baby,”

“Your baby,”

“My baby,”

“I love you,”

“I love you more, you stupid corndog.”

JJ’s siblings pry them off from their ‘disgusting PDA’ and Seung Gil settles down for a bit – he just got off his flight, after all. JJ howls in appreciative laughter when he finds out that his father informed Seung Gil about the carefully planned party of the orphanage’s staff, and laughs even harder at Seung Gil’s tale of escaping his coach. Thankfully, there were plenty of waffles and maple syrup in the orphanage that day to put Seung Gil on a sugar high; enough to make him agree to skate his new program to cheer JJ up. Not like he needed to – the man’s already back to his loud, annoyingly charming self but still, Seung Gil still wanted to do as much as he can to uplift his boyfriend’s spirits.

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading stories out loud and making silly crayon drawings with the kids. Before they left for the night, the kids gave them a drawing of a ‘family picture’ with JJ as their dad, Seung Gil as their mom, and all of the children trying to fit in the torn-off sketch pad sheet. The drawing was detailed enough to show that they were all doing the JJ Style. JJ pulled them all into a group hug, not knowing how to express half his gratitude towards them.

 

JJ has the drawing framed on his bedroom wall. He has a photo of it on his phone, and he takes one last glance at it before taking off to skate his short program at the Grand Prix Finals.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this all began when tine sent me these messages:  
> 【 JJ is canonically tan!!!!! 】  
> 【 Dude!!! 】  
> 【 He's still probably a shade lighter than Leo but!!! 】  
> 【 I think tan JJ is important to know 】  
> and i thought about how some people in really cold areas usually don't notice the intensity of the sun, so i was like hey let's get JJ sunburned at an outdoor rink!
> 
> ALSO!  
> \- in the first story, JJ's brother isn't born yet  
> \- theres a 5-6 year gap between the first and second story  
> \- YES this orphanage was inspired by the one at Blades of Glory, i'm not sorry  
> \- i just.............wanted to write a different side of JJ and Seung Gil as stated in the tags, i hope i didn't do too badly??? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
> \- if you find any mistakes!!!! or if you liked this at all!!!! please scream at me at the comments or at twitter, i'm @potatomatopoop
> 
> that's it that's all there is to this fic i need to post this Immediately before i chicken out and think it's bad so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
